Harry Potter and the return of Grindelwald
by Safeerk
Summary: This story starts when the voldermort dies by the hands of harry potter. The trio continiue to live there lives when gellert grindelwald uses time turner to go to future and he comes in the time of harry potter. Then Gellert searches for the deathly hallows and starts a third war between harry potter and his companions and the gallert grindlewald. Newt scammander also shows up.


**Hello guys! I am starting a new fanfiction that takes place right after the second war. All the rights belongs to J.K Rowlings until the second war. I am going to post the second chapter and onwards as soon as possible. Read and Review. For any question or your opinions you can follow me on Instagram ( safeer_786). I assure you of interesting and thrilling story ahead. So stay tuned...**

* * *

Chapter: 1

* * *

Harry woke up in the morning of next day of the war being ended, lord voldermort gone for took a glance over the room and saw Nevile Dean and Seamsus snorring on their perspective beds. His heart gave a flip and he went rushing out of boys dormitory and stopped suddenly when he heard the sounds of sobbing, he looked for the one that was sobbing and found that it was a girl, he moved a bit closer and found that the girl was none other then Hermione. Harry moved closer to her and asked what was wrong she sighed and replied "oh Harry, I still can't believe it…is….is it finally over or is there more to bear?" Harry looked over the common room and answered "believe it or not everything is back to normal, back to the way it was before." She nodded and gave Harry a peculiar smile. They both went out of the Gryffindor common room and towards the hagrid's hut, their fingers entwined. The weather was sunny the birds were chirping, the grounds of Hogwarts were deserted and the wind was blowing slowly and peacefully. A group of aurors were appointed to Hogwarts for the rebuild of the castle by the new minister of magic Kingsley shackelbolt.

Harry and Hermione turned up towards the Hagrid's hut they heard the happy fang and the noises of kettle boiling, Harry rapped on the door and after a few seconds the door opened showing a half giant sized man along with the dog, Harry and Hermione beamed at him as hagrid gave them a tight hug.

Harry saw few tears dropping from his eyes on to the long beard Harry tried to stop hagrid from sobbing by muttering "Hagrid will you please let us in or else if you want us to head back to the castle, its fine with me no offense" Hagrid burst into laughter and welcomed them in. Harry took a good look on the insides of hut and his heart felt really good, after all this time the hut seemed to be the same except for the different type of creatures that were not present. They all sat in silence for some time and then Hagrid offered them tea with rock cake and he broke the awkward silence "so 'arry wha' are ya upto next" Harry truthfully told " I haven't think about that Hagrid" " an' wha' 'bout you hermione?"said Hagrid with serious concern she said "First of all I will go back to london and appologize from my parents and tell them everything sincerely I really feel bad for them and I am a lot worried if they would forgive me?" Hagrid patted her shoulder and told her everything will be fine while Harry gave her an assuring smile.

After spending some time at Hagrids they decided to leave and with that they began to move back to the castle, when they reached the door of the castle they saw professor McGonagol having a talk with the minister of magic himself, they saw the pair and waved at them, Harry and Hermione moved towards them and greeted them.

"How are you, Harry?". Asked the minister sincerely " I am good." , " and how are you dear?" Minister asked gesturing towards Hermione , " I am fine thank you minister!" , " So Harry I wanted to have a word with you , I have decided to give you Ron and Hermione any place that you wish to apply for the job , if you can do yourself a favour please take your time and do tell us which job will you take from the ministry?"

At these words of minister, Harry glanced over hermione who in response nodded. "We will need some time to decide minister, by the way we really appreciate your offer!" The minister nodded and excused himself by telling them that he had to go somewhere for the ministry. Professor mcGonagol asked the two" Potter , Granger if you think that you want to complete your graduation you are more then welcome to Hogwarts" , " sure professor as I said moments earlier we would like to decide about what we shall do in future , and I give you my words that we'll think that is the best for us"

" Potter we are your family and I also want you to think of us as your family, so please never feel shy to discuss ur problems and worries with us, now if you excuse me I have to go to ministry for the hearings of the death eaters , and there is a good news that several of the death eaters have already been caught" said mcGonagol in a motherly tone " Professor believe me I've always known hogwarts as my home and thanks alot for your support, I really mean it." Professor mcGonagol gave him a wide smile and then nodded.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Neville were sitting in the Gryffindor common room talking about what would they do in future. Harry asked Ron " so what are you upto mate after moving on from here?" He beamed at him and answered "I've decided to stay with George and will work with him on the place of fred" tears trickled down from his eyes while neville patted her back and told him that everything will be fine.

The gigantic loss of fred was not even slightly diminished from their hearts but how could it diminish he was the part of their lives. To change the topic neville started telling them that he will be working in the hogwarts at the post of Herbology as professor sprout have decided to retire soon, Ginny asked Hermione " what are you going to do?" , " First of all i'll go to my parents and then I think I've had enough for the time period i would like to take some rest and spend time with my parents"

"well thats good for you , and I also have come to the conclusion of resting for a while" said Ginny with slight smile on her face, and with that everybody looked towards Harry, he thought for a second then replied "I will ask for any job in the ministry more of an auror." , " but Harry don't you think You would need some rest after all what have happened" , " I will be fine Hermione and i will live in grimmauld place from now on so everyone of you are more than welcome there, I will always be more than happy to have you guys with me" said Harry happily. They all ate there food with good hopes for the future and laughter continued as they spoke.

They all were really happy on the end of war, on the end of the voldermort but at the same time they were equally sorrow and grief for the lost of loved ones, the ones that were always beside them, the ones that were the part of them. They would leave the hogwarts tomorrow to begin their new journey, each of them to their specific destination.

They will split from the kingcross station the very next day.

Next Day

Harry heard his name being called he tried to open his eyes, after alot of hardwork in opening his eyes he saw Neville's blur face directly above him he asked him quickly "what is it Neville, don't tell me its voldermort" on seeing the worried face of Harry Potter, he burst into laughter and after some time that laughter changend to small giggles and he told him that it was ten minutes past eight and they would miss the breakfast if they don't go to the hall.

Harry put his glasses on and looked towards the snorring Ron "who will wake him up" " I dunno Harry he is not alike you!" Said Neville still giggling. After some hard work they had awoke the passionate Ron who was constantly yelling at them " Don't tease me I have slept only a few minutes before".

By 8:30 they were walking to the great hall, which was full of energetic students, Harry took a seat parallel to Hermione and ron by his side. They did their breakfast and cracked the jokes at the same time all being happy to begin their new journey.

They left the castle to aboard the train by 10 A.M. The trio found an empty compartment on the hogwart's express. They moved into the compartment Harry rested himself by the window, Hermione on his right and Ron by the other side. Harry was constantly staring out of window lost in his own thoughts about how would he continue his life without the two of his best friends. His concern was mostly right as Hermione had his own family to live with and Ron has his own family to be with, while Harry was all alone yet he did not want any of his friends to worry for him. Hermione was reading Hogwats a history and Ron was eating every flavour beans. They did not talk much on the journey except for Hermione worrying wether his parents would forgive him or not while Ron and Harry were soothing her and they told her that everything will be journey to kingcross station was going peacefully.

The sun was about to set, the train was losing speed and soon enough kingcross was in sight the train gave some loud whistles and stopped, the trio gave each other satisfying smiles and stood up to leave the train. They left the train and saw and waving hands at them, gave them tight and long hugs while patted them on the shoulder.

" Do write to me. Both of you, do you understand?" said Hermione tears falling from her eyes. Harry and Ron without replying, gave Hermione a long hug , silent tears trickling from both of boys eyes.

"I will miss you two alot" cried Harry " me too mate" , "me too" said Hermione faintly. They gave each other well wishes, hugs and said farewell to each other. It was really hard for them to say goodbye to the ones that they have lived 7 years.

They split, each of them going to their specific destination. Each of them with the hope that there rest of life would pass in peace, but do they know what mysteries and peril lays ahead of them. Can they bear another war? Can they withstood another evil monster? Stay tuned.

* * *

 **Stay tuned. I will be uploading 2nd chapter quite soon and don't foret to Read and Review.**


End file.
